The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea anomala D. Don. subspecies petiolaris (Sieb. and Zucc.) McClint., and was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of an unnamed, unpatented Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris plant in Shinkei-Gun, Aomori City, Aomori Prefecture, Japan, by Mr. Seiichi Kasai. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98KASAIxe2x80x99.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragacea which comprises about 80 genera and 1,2000 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees and woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaceae.
Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris is widespread and common throughout Japan and some locations within Korea. It generally has opposite, oval to rounded leaves 5 to 10 cm long and 3 to 8 cm wide. Leaf apices are acute or acuminate, cordate or round at the base. Leaf margins are serrate, glabrous in surface. The plant is deciduous. Foliage color is dark green on the top surface, and pale green on the underside, depending on light. Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris differs from Hydrangea anomala in having larger leaves and corymbs and a stamen count of 15 to 22, as compared to 9 to 15 stamens found in Hydrangea anomala. Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris has a juvenile and adult phase of growth. Plants in the juvenile growth phase have smaller leaves and do not flower. Some foliar and flowering characteristics change as the plant enters the adult phase. Inflorescences of Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris bloom June to July, are 15 to 25 cm wide, with the sepals in groups of 3 to 5 on the outer florets. The inner florets are fertile and slightly fragrant.
The new variety was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of an unnamed, unpatented Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris plant and differs from its parent in having white foliage variegation. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings performed in Shinkei-Gun, Aomori City, Japan; Lewisberry, Pa.; and Vacaville, Calif. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98KASAIxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris of which I am aware by its white foliage variegation. New foliage of xe2x80x98KASAIxe2x80x99 emerges predominantly white with a small amount of Green stippling apparent; as the foliage matures, foliage becomes predominantly Green in color, with some White mottling apparent and White margins; mature foliage is almost entirely Green in color though retaining White variegated margins and occasional White stippling.